characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite
1= |-| 2= Infinite is the central antagonist of Sonic Forces. He is an anthropomorphic jackal who used to be called the "Ultimate Mercenary". After his encounter with and defeat at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog, Infinite became obsessed with the desire to prove him wrong about being weak. Background Infinite once used to be the commander of the Jackal Squad and he was proclaimed to be the "Ultimate Mercenary". One day, he and his Squad invaded Eggman's place and confronted the doctor. When Infinite tried to slash Eggman, he ended up colliding his blade with the Phantom Ruby, creating a hallucination of Infinite's secret desire: The world's destruction. Eggman saw this and decided to make a deal with Infinite to make him join on his side, which Infinite agreed with despite his squad's protests. After his encounter with and defeat at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog, Infinite became obsessed with the desire to prove him wrong about being weak. He wants nothing more than to be the strongest, until he is never defeated again. Powers and Abilities * Perception Manipulation: Infinite is able to control the visual and depth perception of his enemies to feed false information to the brain, distorting how perceive the world around them. Infinite can thus manifest illusions that mimic aspects of reality to a perfect extent, enabling his ‘illusions’ to physically interact with the world as if they were a part of reality. Infinite is capable of trapping opponents in illusions, induce timeloops, cloud an opponent’s vision, control the battlefield by creating hazards out of no where, and so on. * Virtual Reality Clones: With the power of the Phantom Ruby Infinite is able to manifest copies of Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos, Zavok, and Metal Sonic. Each copy possesses the exact physique of abilities of the original, allowing them to serve as powerful allies should Infinite summon them in battle. Infinite is capable of producing an unlimited number of clones, as shown when he produced an entire army to face off against the Resistance. Infinite is also capable of duplicating himself. * Energy Emission: Infinite is able to project the Phantom Ruby’s energies in several ways, such as for omnidirectional blasts, energy balls capable of sending opponents flying, laser beams, shockwaves of energy to repel opponents, defensive auras, and innumerable cuboid constructs that home in on targets. * Gravity Reversal: Infinite can manipulate and reverse gravity to disorientate foes. * Null Space: Infinite can produce a rift in space that leads to ‘Null Space’, a closed off dimension of nonexistence. The rift in question produces a sort of suction that draws enemies in and traps them in Null Space. * Virtual Sun: Infinite showcased the ability to manifest a miniature sun that could’ve wiped out the entire Resistance and lay waste to the world. * V. Maximum Overdrive Attack: In his final duel with Sonic, Infinite showed the ability to duplicate Metal Sonic’s V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. This quadruples his speed in a powerful dash attack and covers him a crimson aura. Equipment * Infinite's Sword: '''Infinite's main weapon prior to joining the Eggman Empire was a red, scimitar-like blade capable of slicing through Eggman's robots. It became obsolete after Infinite attained the Phantom Ruby. * '''Phantom Ruby: '''The '''Phantom Ruby is a mysterious and powerful gemstone discovered on Angel Island by a group of Dr. Eggman's elite robots. Eggman himself has used the power of the Phantom Ruby to successfully conquer most of the planet with the Eggman Empire at his command until Sonic the Hedgehog and the Resistance managed to defeat the doctor's forces by fighting back against the ruby's illusions. The Phantom Ruby has the power to manipulate people's minds, altering their view of the world by creating realistic illusions that somehow have the density and mass of something real through tampering with ones depth perception. This makes the illusions caused by the Phantom Ruby a part of one's reality (an phenomenon which is referred to as "virtual reality" in Sonic Forces). The ruby also has the power to transport people and objects through space-time. It can either teleport things to different locations in the world or even send them to alternate dimensions. Feats Strength * Before he got the Phantom Ruby, was able to slice through robots with his sword and leap over pillars casually. * Overpowered and knocked around Sonic like a ragdoll. * Shattered a concrete wall by kicking Sonic into it. * Able to clash with Silver repeatedly before overpowering him. * Crushed a Phantom Ruby prototype with one hand. Speed * Before he got the Phantom Ruby, was able to leap between pillars at high speed. * Moves fast enough to leave behind white streaks whenever he moves. * Ran through an army of Eggman's robots. * Dodged Sonic's Sonic Boost-empowered attack from point-blank range. * Was stated by Tails to be even faster than Sonic, based on the above feat. * Can easily keep up with Silver and Eggman's Egg Mobile while flying. * Dodged and deflected E-123 Omega's laser blasts. * Closed the distance between him and the Avatar so fast, that the latter didn't react until after Infinite stopped moving, despite being several meters apart from each other. * Reacted to and dodged the Avatar's grappling hook. Durability * Able to take hits from Eggman and Shadow, even before gaining the Phantom Ruby's power. * Capable of tanking hits from the likes of Sonic, Silver, and the Avatar character. Sonic alone is capable of destroying entire battleships, as seen in Sonic Heroes along with Tails and Knuckles. * Took a Double Boost from Sonic and the Avatar, yet was still able to get back up. Skill * Led a surprise attack on Eggman's base, only losing due to the Phantom Ruby's illusions distracting him. * Fought through an army of Eggman robots. * Was the only person in his squad who survived fighting Shadow before gaining his powers. * Became one of Sonic's most powerful enemies. * Effortlessly defeated E-123 Omega, Sonic, and Silver. * Enabled Eggman's army to conquer 99% of the world in just a few months. * Struck fear throughout the ranks of the Resistance with his mere presence. * Mercilessly killed countless soldiers with ease. * Created virtual reality replicas of Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos, and Zavok. * Created a virtual sun in an attempt to destroy Sonic and the Resistance. Weaknesses * Incredibly arrogant and overconfident, even refusing to kill Sonic because he believes that he's too weak to be worth finishing off. ** This is what lead to his defeat at the hands of Sonic and the Avatar. * Virtual reality clones disappear after they're defeated or taken enough damage and likely possess the same weaknesses as their original counterparts. * Phantom Ruby's power can be countered by another Phantom Ruby (even if it's just a prototype), weakening and potentially disabling its powers. * Gets enraged whenever he's called "weak" or "worthless". * Becomes easier to take down without the Phantom Ruby's power to back him up. * Very sadistic, and enjoys making people suffer than actually killing them. * Extremely fast beings are capable of escaping the Null Space, as proven by Sonic and the Avatar escaping via using a fully-powered Double Boost. * Certain moves, like creating a false sun, uses up much of the Phantom Ruby's energy, meaning it has to recharge a bit before regaining its full power. * The Phantom Ruby needs an outside power source, which is provided by the Death Egg and then the Eggman Empire Fortress (as backup), otherwise it will not work. * While the Phantom Ruby has certain powers, Infinite hasn't shown he can use all of them and only seems use its more simplistic abilities. * Shadow and Chaos both require the Chaos Emeralds in order to reach their super forms, which Infinite doesn't seem to have nor does he have any substitutes for. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Highly Intelligent Category:SEGA Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Pure Evil Category:Illusion Casters Category:Light Manipulators Category:Military Characters Category:Mascots Category:Assassins Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychics Category:Army Leaders Category:Telekinetics